Eggs
by DracoxBlaiseLuver
Summary: Summary: Hermione and her husband, Blaise, seek help from an old friend and enemy. Dramionaise, DMHGBZ. M for suggestive dialogue and upcoming lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

Summary: Hermione and her husband, Blaise, seek help from an old friend and enemy. Dramionaise, DMHGBZ.

**So here's my latest idea. This won't get into much detail about the story though, it's just the prologue. Three reviews = New Chapter, but I'm putting my first two up at the same time for you. Maybe. I do not own the lovely pieces of work that have been created by our dear J. K. Rowling, - Credit goes to her, but the plot is mine. Italics are flashbacks.**

Hermione Granger-Zabini sat in the chair, facing the man behind the desk. Her hand was intertwined with her husband's, who was squeezing it gently. She wouldn't know, but he was as worried and tense as she was. Blaise just had to be strong for her.

"_Stupefy." The curse came from behind her and hit Amycus Carrow. She turned to thank her savior, but gasped. All she could see was a figure covered by the shadows. He was wearing all black, even Muggle jeans, with a hood pulled up to cover his face. He was fairly tall and she couldn't recognize his face with the lack of light. _

The man looked at the couple waiting nervously in the seats across from him. "Thank you for coming. I'll be right back with the information." He disappeared through the door.

_She stepped closer to him, hiding herself in the dark with him and murmured, "Who are you? Why are you hiding?" His only response was to lean forward and kiss her gently on the lips. She shut her eyes, but when she did he pulled away and left. She couldn't find him in the night._

The anticipation grew stronger in their hearts. Seconds dragged by, then minutes. Where was he? Why wasn't he back yet? Worry was eating away at them, driving them crazy. Infecting them like a disease.

_Throughout the fight she felt his presence behind her. He was always watching, covering her back, almost like a guardian angel. She might have been taken out by many Death Eaters sneaking behind her if it hadn't been for him._

The man they had waited so long for came back in to his office, clutching a black folder. "Sorry about your wait, your folder got mixed up in another cabinet. One of those silly interns screwed up all of our files." He smiled at them but his smile didn't reach his eyes; not even close.

_The war was over. Harry had killed Voldemort, gotten the Elder Wand. The dead were being brought out onto the school grounds and search parties were all over the school, searching for bodies and survivors. Hermione had gotten permission from Harry to skip out on her rescue group. She had important matters to attend to, she told him. He didn't question it, just let her go with the love of a brother, the love he had for her._

Hermione saw his smile droop pathetically, not that it had been impressive in the beginning. Her stomach dropped out from under her and her heart beat fast. She felt like their lives may depend on what was in that folder.

_She scoured the school from the tip of the astronomy tower to the Great Hall. It wasn't until she passed the portrait of fruit leading to the kitchens that she felt him again. She turned to see him walk away, but slowly this time. Not like before when he'd vanished every time she got a glimpse of him. She knew this time, she was to follow him, he wanted her to._

_He led her into the dungeons to a bare wall. She knew this was the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories, confirming what House he was in. She didn't pause to worry if he was going to kill her, she trusted him after he'd saved her life so many times that night._

_He muttered a quick phrase into the wall and a magnificent door appeared. He pushed it open and gestured for her to enter and followed her in. She wasn't surprised that it was empty. The Slytherins had either left, or been caught or killed when they returned to fight. She knew how he had survived; he was as easy to catch as a shadow and probably harder to kill._

_His lips pressed against hers again, but the lights were off and she couldn't make out his features. There was no light in the dorms, since it had been evacuated there was no need for anyone to have to see. "Who are you? I need to know." She told him again. He sighed gently, barely a whisper but she heard it. "I won't hate you because you're Slytherin. If you're a Death Eater I will leave, but if you're not I can stay and talk to you."_

"_I am no Death Eater, but you have no love for me." He pulled his left sleeve up and guided her hand to his forearm. She didn't feel the pain she probably would have felt had she, a muggleborn, touched the Dark Lords mark. One more please convinced him to cross the room and light a fire in the fireplace. He stayed crouching by it, afraid to move, so she walked over to him and started pushing his hood back. He turned to face her and her breath caught in her throat as she recognized him._

"_Blaise Zabini?"_

"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini…"

**And this, my lovelies, is where I leave you. I know it hasn't developed much of a plot yet, but it will. You know the deal, review and you get my eternal love. And a new chapter. I'm trying to leave you in suspense ere, so tell me what you think. Did you know it was Blaise or did you think it was Draco who was fighting with her? How bout leaving your favorite color? I'm a silver girl, especially coupled with dark blue, and I also like green and bronze together.**


	2. Chapter 2: Asking

Summary: Hermione and her husband, Blaise, seek help from an old friend and enemy. Dramionaise, DMHGBZ.

**Hey darlings, I got my coveted three reviews from you. Thanks to ThePureAndSimpleTruth, voldyismyfather and SlytherinPrincessxXx. I know you might have been confused about what was going on so I'm working on this chapter for you. Hope you like it, my lovelies. I work hard for you. I do not own any Harry Potter related material, but the plot is mine. Three reviews for more.**

"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini…

I regret to inform you that your test results have proven your infertility, Mr. Zabini. You two will be unable to have a baby together, but if you could consider a donor, Mrs. Zabini-"

Hermione cut him off rudely. "What do you mean? There is no possible way for you to fix my husband?" She patted Blaise's knee. "Sorry, love, I know you're not broken."

"Please, ma'am, there isn't anything that can be done about the situation. If you want to have a child with the physical traits of your husband, we could find you a close donor-"

"I don't care what you have to do. You will find me a way for my husband to be the biological father of my child. I don't care if you use a spell or a potion or even some Muggle technology, you will get me what I want before I hex you." Her voice was rising rapidly and the doctor looked to Blaise for reassurance. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'she's the boss, better listen.'

"There is this new technology that we've been considering, but it hasn't been tested yet and we'd need a donor. If you don't mind my asking, sir, what your blood status is?"

"Pureblood," Hermione jumped at the bit. **(A/N: I know Blaise is really a half-blood but for this story I needed him to be pureblood to work.)**

"Here's how the basic idea would work. We would find a donor with the same blood type and replace his DNA in the sperm with some we collected from you, Mr. Zabini. It would get the gender from the donor father, you know, the X and Y, but it would have your traits."

"Why pureblood?" Hermione questioned the doctor. Blaise had been content with keeping his mouth shut the whole day. His Cara could take care of everything.

"Well, we've never tried this before. It's an idea that's been running through our heads for ages, but we want to be as sure as possible that the child wouldn't be affected by the change in blood of the DNA it gets switched to."

Hermione contemplated this in her head and looked at Blaise. They had this way of seeing what the other was planning in their eyes. He nodded slightly and she turned back to the doctor. "We'll do it."

"Now, we can have a random donor selected, or you can find the donor you prefer, as long as they're pureblood and proven fertile, for instance if they have a family history of many children."

Hermione turned to Blaise doubtfully. "Well, I could ask a Weasley…"

"Fuck no, Hermione. I'm not going to disturb what's left of my pride by announcing to a bunch of gingers who hate us that I am incapable of knocking you up. Plus, the Weasels who still talk to you will change their peaceful ways after you ask them that."

Her heart ached at his words. Harry and Ron hadn't spoken to her since she'd invited them to her wedding. They hadn't even suspected she'd known Blaise, or was even dating anyone after the war and to them, fucking a Slytherin was dishonourable.

"I know who to ask. He'll say yes to me."

"I DON'T WANT THAT MUGGLE HATING ARSE OR HIS SPAWN ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" she shrieked. He waited patiently for her to calm down before he pointed out that the sperm would be implanted with his own DNA and that the Muggle hating arse wouldn't need to go near her or be in any part of the baby.

"Ok," she agreed after a moment. "But you are asking him, and no matter what he asks for, don't make any deals with him. Leave if he does, because I know him and I will not get on my knees and beg to him for his semen! It's just, well, weird!"

"I'll take care of it."

The doctor had been listening quite carefully to the conversation. "If you could have samples within two weeks, that would be great. When you bring them we can take a blood sample from Mr. Zabini and start working on it."

Blaise nodded to him and held out his arm for Hermione. She took it, and they Apparated back to the Zabini manor. When they arrived he kissed her goodbye. "I'll go talk to him now. Sooner is better than later. Putting it off will make it harder." Blaise disappeared and she fell to the couch, sighing.

*DMHGBZ*

Draco Malfoy was slightly surprised to see his former friend show up. He'd left the wards around the manor up, but since they had been little the castle could recognize a Zabini and allowed them access.

"Hello, blood traitor and consort of scum. I thought I'd never see your face again. Have you realized your love for me and decided to leave that bushy haired mongrel?"

Blaise reached out and slammed his fist into Draco's stomach. "She is not a mongrel and you will watch your tongue. I came here to ask a favor, since I remember that you owe me a few. I'm… God, this is awkward. I can't have kids. I'm infertile."

"You need a donor? God no I'm not putting my DNA through that!"

"Not your DNA, mine. There's this experiment they want to try and we need pureblood sperm to be on the safe side for this. It's a new idea and we're, well, test subjects."

"What's in it for me? Lack of a child and giving up parts of me? Would there be any chance of it being my child? Or a child of mine being created and then killed and replaced?"

"Please, Draco. It means a lot to us. It wouldn't be your child because they're taking out your DNA and putting mine in, then it meets with the egg so your spawn won't even be created. As for what you want, we'll do anything."

"Anything?"

Blaise nodded, so Draco pretended to be thinking hard about it. He pulled Blaise's head towards him and kissed him fiercely. Blaise let Draco's tongue push through his lips with a sigh, then Draco pulled away.

"I want what we had in Hogwarts. I want us. Whenever I want. And I don't care about her; I only insulted her because of my jealousy. I don't care if she knows about us either. Do you agree?"

Blaise thought about it for a while. He weighed the options: getting back with Draco versus cheating on Hermione, and having children versus being Draco's whore. He turned to the blond who wasn't smirking for once in his life, but had a soft smile of- was it compassion?

Blaise hadn't known the snake was capable of love, but maybe he was wrong about his friend and former lover.

"Fine."

**So what do you think my lovelies? Let me know by pressing that pretty button, no, not the one with the X. The one that says review. It takes a minute of your time and you'll be contributing to my self-esteem and a new chapter. By the way, I have no idea if this "experiment" is even possible or if it's been used or whatever. I don't remember anything I learned in Biology. But I liked the idea, so… REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling

**Ohmigosh, thank y'all so much for reviewing on Eggs, it means so much to me that I got 6 reviews in two days! Also, you should take a look at my story Combined Blood Tastes Sweeter, which is a Dramionaise but with a bit of a darker edge seen in my use of cutting. Here's to you reviewers:**

**puppyeyes2003- Thanks for your review. First, I didn't really plan why Blaise was infertile, it just worked Draco into the relationship. We'll say his mother being a whore gave him some disease that killed his baby makers. I will get into flashbacks of Draco and Blaise ((hot ones)) and I think Hermione will eventually resign to it because she's desperate for a child, but she did tell Blaise no deals, so there might be a struggle. Also, thanks for that information. I was never good at any sciences, actually Biology was my best, ironically, so that was helpful.  
**

**ILikePi- Don't worry, more is on the way. Actually you'll see this when I post my new chapter so more will have arrived... Ah well. Thanks for reviewing.**

**NoodleS RoX .x- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I know, she's definitely wearing the pants in their relationship. I always imagined her as the one who was really in charge of the Golden Trio, but she let Harry take credit. Plus, I think she was a bit desperate for her baby.**

**SlytherinPrincessxXx- Blaise and Draco make me happy too. *coughcough* (blushes)**

**Jillian Unleashed- Blaise's blood status isn't listed in the book, but on Wikipedia and many Harry Potter sites with extreme character details, it's brought up that his mother is a Pureblood black widow and his father was a Muggle she had a fling with. His blood status probably would have been listed as pure to everyone else for his mother's pride and she can claim he was one of her late seven husband's son, because they can't object when they're six feet under.**

**xodreamerskyes- I love Dramionaise too. If you check out my favorite stories you'll find a lot, my all time favorite is Stylistic Harmony and its sequel Harmonious Fire by hells1belle. I might have mixed those two up. It takes forever to read, but they're worth it.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, the character or the series.**

_Previously:_

_He pulled Blaise's head towards him and kissed him fiercely._

_"I want what we had in Hogwarts. I want us."_

_"Fine."_

Draco put his hand on Blaise's leg, making the Italian pull away quickly. "I have to go talk to Hermione," he tried to excuse himself.

"She won't notice another ten minutes. You're going to tell her anyway."

"Only ten minutes, Drake? We used to take hours." Blaise mocked. Draco moaned at the memories of his friend in all his beautiful glory, the way they'd cared for each other.

_They had slept in quite late and it was about noon when the first boy stirred._

_"Shit, Blaise, what did we do?" asked the blond when he took notice of their lack of clothes._

_The other boy stretched like a cat, indifferent to the panic of his friend. "Draco, when two men love each other, they may engage-"_

_"I know what we did, but why? And I do not love you!" Draco was a spectacular shade of red that Blaise delighted in seeing. His friend had always been too proud._

_"You said something quite different last night. Ooh Blaise, love, don't stop, please! Tell me you weren't at all wanting to do that, Drake. You've been wondering about this for a while." He kissed Draco slowly and when Draco stiffened and tried to hide his arousal Blaise smirked. "See? Come back to bed, Caro. I can show you things."_

_Draco obliged slowly when his curiosity took over him. They may have been drunk last night, but this was real, he was in his right mind. He cuddled up to Blaise who straddled him and began kissing his neck before moving down._

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts to stay cool. He and Blaise sometimes had trouble with keeping control of themselves with each other, which neither of them minded, but Draco didn't want to act like a horny teenager anymore. Blaise began kissing his neck like he had their second time and Draco expected it when the Italian man moved his head down. He carefully undid Draco's pants and put his mouth on Draco, who was closing his eyes with a smile he never would have let on his face with anyone other than Blaise. He knew this would happen. Afterall, Malfoy's always won.

*DMHGBZ*

Blaise was careful to check his appearance before he Apparated back home as Draco slept on the couch. They hadn't managed to make it to one of the bedrooms in the Manor.

It wasn't that Blaise was going to keep this a secret from Hermione, but he didn't want to scare or threaten her with a misbuttoned shirt or a ripped tie. He and Draco had both lost control since it had been do long since they'd had each other. Not since before the Death Eaters invaded the school in sixth year.

She was waiting anxiously on the couch for his return and the answer that would change their marriage. She definitely wasn't expecting another factor in the equation that would also change their marriage.

"Well?" she demanded when she saw him. Her eyes were wild and fearful and she was shaking slightly. He nodded to her and looked away guiltily, but heard her sigh of relief and then tears. She moved to hug him but unfortunately for Blaise, caught that something was wrong.

"You made a deal with him, didn't you? I told you not to, he's a snake. Go back and tell him deal's off, we can use a donor. What did you promise, Blaise? What?"

She lowered her voice a bit and repeated his name. "Blaise?"

"I promised him myself." He muttered with the hope she wouldn't hear, but she did.

"What do you mean yourself? As a slave for a year or whatever, because that's illegal." He knew she understood perfectly what was going on and was in denial about the husband she had loved for five years. **(I'm making them 22)**

"No, Hermione. Sexually.." Blaise hated the look of pain in her eyes and led her to a seat. She demanded him to tell her what had happenned and he obliged willingly. "He offered me the deal, his sperm for my agreeing to be with him when he wants. He didn't care if you knew, but this deal goes for any future children too. It doesn't just end after one, it's permanent. I just keep it up and we've got a donor for life." He pulled out a mirror like the one Harry had gotten from Sirius. "He'll call me on this."

Blaise looked at the floor, ashamed of what he'd done. Hermione pulled his head up to meet her eyes. "It's ok. We're going to get a donor from the clinic. You won't need to suffer this."

Blaise shook his head. "No, I want to do this. I need to. Hermione," she braced herself for a new bombshell, "Draco and I have a history together."

She froze up but managed to choke out a laugh. "You're gay, you're cheating on me... and you're cheating on me in a gay relationship with Malfoy."

"No, we're bisexual. I love you Hermione, more than I've loved any other girl, but I love Drake too and I don't think I could live without either of you."

"I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch while I think this over. Expect to stay there for, I don't know, another week. Tell me when he calls you, too."

*DMHGBZ*

Blaise had gone off somewhere. She wasn't really sure where he was but took a wild guess that he was shopping. That was the one part of him that stuck out as a suggestion he was gay. Hermione hadn't seen him in a while and whenever he was around she avoided eye contact. It had been three days and he was still waiting on a decision.

She froze when she heard a buzzing. Could it be? Her head darted towards the countertop where Blaise had thrown the mirror after their fight. That was it. He was being called.

Hermione didn't bother to stop the tears dripping from her eyes. She felt incredibly dizzy, worse than she had before her wedding or before she and Blaise had first slept together. She quickly sat down so that if she fainted she wouldn't hurt herself and took deep breaths. Hermione didn't touch it, of course. This was Blaise's problem and she didn't want to see the snake.

The mirror buzzed about five more times before stopping. Desperate Malfoy, she thought. It's been so long since he'd been laid that he would page Blaise six times. She hoped he would just back off and leave them. Hermione thought about what Blaise had said too. He couldn't live without both of them? Had he been thinking of Malfoy their whole marriage.

She stood up slowly and shaking slightly. She didn't think she would faint but she wanted to be sure.

Hermione grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with tap water. She had been the one to insist that they had Muggle appliances in the house, but Blaise had been agreeable to the idea. He was so willing to change for her, to please her. Maybe he knew someday he would introduce Malfoy as his lover.

"No, no." she murmured. "Stop thinking of them, stop imagining it, stop saying their names. It just hurts more."

Suddenly her fireplace lit. Hermione turned to it, surprised. She wasn't expecting anyone.

Her surprise turned to horror as she saw the hair of her guest, or maybe intruder was a white that she had only seen a few times in her life. More specifically, on Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their son.

He coughed harshly and she hoped he'd swallowed some ash. Malfoy turned his head around the room, searching for Blaise.

When he didn't find his target, he settled his gaze on her.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." She choked out his name before she fell.

**Well, lovelies? Penses-tu? Let me know in a review. Three for more.**

**Also I got two more reviews so here's a response to you:**

**tfobmv18: Thanks for your review. I'll keep working on it, don't worry. I feel good about this fic.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: First off, it took me forever to figure out your penname, so kudos on confusing me. I kept thinking I got... Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy the ramblings of a complete and utter lunatic.**

**AHHH! I'm trying to upload this but I can't for some reason. Sorry for however long this will take.**


	4. Chapter 4: Solving

**Alright, so despite the dificulty I'm having posting Chapter 3, I'm starting Chapter 4 and working on it until I can post. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

_Previously on Eggs:_

_"Granger."_

_"Malfoy." She choked out his name before she fell._

Hermione came to only a few seconds later to find the man who'd caused her so much pain- well, one of them- lifting her onto her couch. She let him set her down before made any movements.

Malfoy sat beside her and waited for her to sit up and get comfortable. She avoided his eyes, even though she could feel them piercing through her. "Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you agree to donate? Why did you come here? Why do you want him?"

He took notice of the way she avoided saying Blaise, and he guessed by her puffy eyes and the tracks that were left on her face that she hadn't taken it well. "I owed him a few favors, so I agreed to donate for your experiment. I'm here because he wasn't answering my calls. And... I love him. He was the one person I could trust, talk to and love during the last few years. I never told him and I could tell he had an infatuation with someone else, so I didn't try to make more out of it.

"I loved him too." Malfoy couldn't think of a response to this, so he waited for her to speak again. "He's not here. He just took off and he's been gone for a while. Do you, uh, want a drink?" She was struggling with her words and the will to stay polite.

He sighed at what he was about to say, but he was doing it for the good of her life, or something like that. It would reflect better on him with Blaise. "Granger, you can hit me if you need."

She turned to him, surprised. "I'm not Mudblood?"

"I haven't called you that since years before the war." She nodded and turned away, so he relaxed a bit, only to be caught off guard when she swung back around. Hermione caught his cheek with a right hook not unlike her third year assault on him.

He winced and rubbed his jaw, but he supposed it was worth it, considering what he was doing. "I'd love some water Granger." He called to her. She wandered to the sink and filled a glass with tap water and nearly had a heart attack when she turned to find him right behind her. Malfoy was staring at the faucet intensely. She giggled at his wonder at where the water came from and took ten minutes explaining the process to him, making up parts she didn't want to delve into.

Malfoy's main goal was to distract her. Maybe, if she could accept this, it would work out fine. He knew he personally would have killed Blaise before sharing him, but these were different circumstances and he was on her territory. He'd rather have had Blaise there as a neutral presence.

"Maybe, Granger, you and your husband could come over for dinner at Malfoy Manor later." He suggested slyly and winced at the panic that set in her eyes. "Just dinner, Granger. Nothing else."

She cut over him. "I'm married now, Malfoy. You should be calling me _Zabini._" There was a hiss of anger and more, maybe jealousy, in her tone and he was glad Hermione had grown up Muggleborn. Because of that, her first reaction to insults was with her fists and words rather than a hex.

"Just to catch up, Zabini."

She was silent for a few minutes, bustling around her house and finding random tasks to amuse herself with until she could think of a response.

"What ever happened to Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy? I thought you were fucking her."

"Language, Zabini." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was fucking her until I found her doing unspeakable things with Theodore Nott. In my house. They both have an incurable form of AIDS now and Pansy keeps getting knocked up. I wonder if there was some spell for that in one of the books in my very big library back at the Manor."

He had spoken the magic words and he saw her eyes light up. "We'll come. But I want permission to borrow from said amazing library. Any books, any number."

"Good. And Zabini, try to... Dress up? Everything in the Malfoy Manor is done very formally." Malfoy spoke with a straight face, but inside he was itching to scream. He could get Granger to accept his and Blaise's relationship, maybe even allow it. "Seven thirty. My wards will be open."

Blaise chose that convenient moment to Apparate back into the house. He froze as he realized he was standing between his two lovers and he carefully chose to talk to Hermione.

"What's up, Cara?"

"Nothing." She said and turned away from him, so Blaise turned to Draco.

"Dinner. I've bribed your wife with my library. But I'm gonna go now. See you later, Zabinis." He walked over to the fireplace and scowled when he found their bowl of Floo powder empty, so he twisted on his heel and disappeared.

*DMHGBZ*

Draco had left the upset couple to deal with an argument they'd both been putting off for a few days. There was three and a half hours til dinner and they had to get ready, so he figured it would be quick.

"What was he doing here?"

"You left your damn mirror, Blaise. He thought you bailed out on the deal."

"So he came here?"

"Obviously."

"Hermione... Please, can't we talk?"

"Go ahead. Talk. I don't want to hear it though, so talk to the damn Wrack-Nargles or whatever the hell Luna blabs on about."

"Fine then. _Wrackspurts, _my wife wanted children but we needed a donor. I got one, but agreed to let him borrow me from her whenever. Sure, she loses me sometimes, but I thought she wanted kids more than anything. Even me."

Hermione spun around with wide eyes. "I'd never want anything more than you. I wanted children, but I'd never trade you for the chance. I thought you knew that. I thought it was your own insecurities that drove you to him. I thought-" She stopped as he moved towards her and picked her up. He spun her around with glee and apologized over and over.

She laughed, a sound he hadn't heard since all the baby drama.

"As long as you still love me, I don't need kids. We can do this."

"I'll talk to Draco tonight. Don't expect your library priviliges after this, though."

"It's okay. I have some other priviliges in mind."

She nudged his crotch and he moaned. He hadn't been touched since Draco and he had had their moment. He kicked his shoes off and she pulled off his tie and jacket.

*DMHGBZ*

**Sex scene. If you want to skip it, go to the next line that says *DMHGBZ***

Blaise carried her bridal style into their bedroom, and her heart beat at the pure lust in his eyes. Love Malfoy? Maybe. But she was the true satisfaction. Hernione quickly shook that thought out of her head. Draco wasn't a problem anymore. She let him pull off her shirt, then reached back to unclasp her bra. He stepped back to take his pants off, then rejoined her on the bed.

"Blaise, it has to be quick. We need to leave for the Manor in three hours." He nodded, not particularly concentrating on anything besides his boxers and her panties. Hermione had taken care of her skirt herself, leaving the best job for him. He teased them down slowly and she snarled at him to move.

He obliged willingly and latched his mouth onto her sex, biting and licking various spots to make her writhe under him. He stuck his tongue into her once, but he'd never been good with that, so he moved up to her breasts. Blaise carefully took one into his mouth and bit down hard enough to make her squeal.

Hermione whined his name and he kissed her lips soundly before thrusting his erection into her. They moved together beautifully and she couldn't help thinking of the way she and Blaise fit together perfectly. He and Malfoy would never be like them. Blaise finished first and she followed closely, making little noises into his shoulder as her body spasmed under his ministrations.

*DMHGBZ*

"Blaise, we've only got an hour, we have to get ready." Her husband agreed, but made no move to get up, so she dragged him off the bed. "Go put on a suit or something. Wear a green tie because what I'm wearing is green." She wasn't the girl who's marriage was falling apart anymore; she was a war heroine going to a dinner with her husband. She was proud of herself for getting through her husband's momentary lapse of judgment.

Hermione decided to go with green because both the men had been Slytherins. She had a short blue dress that stopped mid-thigh and would look great in green. Luckily, she knew just the charm. Silver dangling earrings went perfectly with it and she used her wand to give her hair a tamed curl that framed her face prettily.

Blaise came in as she was applying a light layer of makeup and pressed his lips to hers. "You look beautiful, Cara. I might jump you before we step foot in the Manor." She rolled her eyes at him and held her arm out to him. He took it gladly and made a quick pivot. Hermione barely had time to hold her breath before they were on the threshold to Malfoy Manor.

**I'm just going to say, I am not breaking up our lovely gay pair. That's all you get til next time. Three reviews should do the trick for more, right lovelies? I see this story being, maybe seven chapters and an epilogue. And until this stupid problem is fixed, I'm entertaining myself by telling this guy who beat me in a debate yesterday this lovely story of the perfect homocide and how not to get caught... I think he's terrified of me now. Good.**

**Anyways, replies to your reviews are down here:**

**snarkygirl15: I'm glad I've brought you back to what is, in my opinion, the best and most perfect trio that can be made out of the series. Yay for Dramionaise and thanks for reviewing!**

**Nala Moon: No kidding. I can't stand cheaters at all, personally I would have left, but in Hermione's situation she's stuck because she has no one else to go to. I wouldn't have fainted though, I would have full out attacked him. Lmao, thanks for reviewing!**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thanks anyway, for trying. You actually did help me, because in that message you gave me UnseenLibrarians name, who got me the URL. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my idea and the shipping. I find that so many people's minds aren't open to this kind of love, which is a shame. I'd love to be Hermione.**

**tfobmv18: Thanks for reviewing! I think you'll be happy with what I've dreamed up in this chapter.**

** TwistedLittleAngel: Its great that it's fixed, huh? I was literally pulling my hair out with stress cause I thought all my readers would leave me. I'm glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking

**So,** **I know I'm bad about updating after three reviews, but you all jumping at the bit to review doesn't give me time to write anything new. So, once again, Harry Potter is not mine, it is J.K. Rowlings (but I'm petitioning for ownership of Draco and Blaise(;)**

**If you reviewed on my last chapter your responses are here:**

**PRINCE-****ASH****'S-GIRL: Thanks for your review! I think based on Dramionaise stories, she's the luckiest girl ever. I wouldn't mind being her in a Dramione either.**

**Tfobmv18: Thanks for reviewing, I can't wait to see what happens either! If only the author would update…**

**Voldyismyfather: Do not be worried, more is coming. Eventually. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Xodreamerskyes: I figured I should plan it out so I don't end up getting writer's block, an outline of sorts. **

**Xxfreexx: Not yet, sorry. But keep up with the story and you'll get some. It needs to be a little more gradual, I think.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thank you, I think the author is a genius. She's so talented, it should be illegal.**

**NoodleSRox.x: I think she's in charge, I've always seen them that way. I don't think they have sexual importance, like neither one is better there. I would have left Blaise, but that's not an option for her. Thanks for reviewing!**

**inkImpressions: I agree, I only wish she would update faster. She's so slowwww.**

_Previously on Eggs:_

_"As long as you still love me, I don't need kids. We can do this."_

_"I'll talk to Draco tonight."_

_"You look beautiful, Cara. I might jump you before we step foot in the Manor." She rolled her eyes at him and held her arm out to him. He took it gladly and made a quick pivot. Hermione barely had time to hold her breath before they were on the threshold to Malfoy Manor._

They waited at the door for a moment, until Draco himself came to let them in. He was dressed handsomely in black dress robes and his longish hair slicked back. He had a happy grin on his face when he saw them.

"I knew you wanted my library, Mrs. Zabini. You haven't changed a bit." He should have noticed her better mood, the way they clutched each other for longer than they would have had they still been fighting. Even the grim look on Blaise's face would have indicated something happened, if he hadn't been so blind and not seen it.

They stepped into the house excitedly, Hermione almost forgetting what Blaise was going to say to Draco. Their break-up of sorts. They hadn't really been together, not while Blaise was married. It didn't count to her. She didn't want to think of the idea of being cheated on, being the one left broken and shattered and hopeless when her husband left. Especially if he left her for another _man._

Blaise was just confused. His heart tore him in two different directions, follow one love or the other. It was so fucking hard and he wished he could have them both. He could just see the way Draco was inwardly bouncing. He never showed it, being a Malfoy, but Blaise knew his friend well. Hermione seemed to be glowing. She would never forget this, but she was trying her best to block it out.

If anyone else had been in the house, they might have noticed the tension surrounding the three. There were only a few house elves, something Hermione was upset by, but she assumed Draco was a better Master than his father, the crazy Death Eater. She also noticed how Draco carefully led them the long way through the Manor, avoiding the parlor Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her in. She was grateful that he did.

"If you want to follow me, Zabinis, my beautiful library is this way. Up the stairs and second door." They followed him into the large room, bigger than the library at Hogwarts or any, Muggle or magic, that Hermione had ever seen. She let out a small gasp and ran to the bookshelves. Draco moved to go to another shelf, but Blaise stopped him.

"We need to talk." Draco's smile faded a bit and he took a deep breath. He walked out of the room with Blaise close on his heels. When they were in the hallway, he folded his arms and faced the Italian man.

"What?"

"I can't do this to her, Draco."

Those were the words Draco was dreading, the ones he knew was coming. They struck his heart. He had never been as close to anyone as he was Blaise and being without his lover was a shattering blow.

"I talked to her, Draco. We don't need a donor anymore, we're okay with just each other and I can't stand seeing her the way she was, crying her eyes out. You know how long I loved her, I can't screw that up because of you! Even if I love you like crazy, this is a choice I had to choose her for." Draco blinked. He wouldn't let himself cry. The other man turned away.

"Wait!" The blond cried out. Blaise turned back. "I'll donate. On one condition."

"Your last condition nearly destroyed my marriage, Draco."

"One last time. Just for old times. Then you'll get my sperm whenever you want and you and your wife can avoid me the rest of the time. I wish you wouldn't though. I'd love to meet your kids." At the end, his voice slowly faded away. Blaise looked at him, shocked. Both by the proposition itself and the fact that he was considering it.

"One time?" His voice cracked and Draco fought back a smirk.

"One time." Blaise's throat closed up on him and all he could do was nod his head to Draco. Hermione wanted kids. It couldnt hurt, she didnt need to know. One time wouldn't hurt anyone.

Draco grasped Blaise's robes and pushed him into a wall. He settled his lips onto the Italian man's. Blaise quickly glanced at the door to the library, then pulled Draco away. He led him quietly to the bedroom closest, which was far enough away his Cara wouldn't hear them but close enough so he could get this over with.

It wasn't like he didn't love Hermione or Draco. But he needed to be normal, for Hermione and for his future kids.

Blaise settled onto the bed in the room and Draco straddled his legs. Even though he had chosen Hermione, Blaise couldn't help but moan. Draco grinned and pushed his hips into Blaise. Blaise flipped Draco upside down so the blond was on the bottom. He then shed his dress robes and resumed kissing the Malfoy heir.

Malfoy carefully positioned Blaise so he was leaning over the bed. He pulled down Blaise's pants halfway, his underwear with them. Blaise hissed as the cold air in the Manor hit his skin. He heard Draco undo his own clothes and the sound and thougt that came with it aroused him.

He could feel the other mans hardness against his thighs and his ass. Blaise easily remembered the feeling, from their school days together. Draco caressed his face and pushed his hair back before thrusting into him quickly.

"Scopata!" He said. "Ti odio, bastardo!" Draco loved it when Blaise swore at him in Italian.

"Right back at you." Draco told him, rocking back and forth in the other man.

They both froze when they heard a gasp in the doorway. Blaise shot away from Draco when he realized it was Hermione. "Cara..." He trailed off. She stormed away from him and he caught a glimpse of the tears that had formed in her eyes. Draco still couldn't move.

"I'm so sorry Blaise..." The other man turned towards him, his Italian-bred wrath revealing itself.

"This is your fault! If you had just given me that one favor, one thing you wouldn't even miss, this wouldn't have happened!" He slumped to the ground and put his face in his hands.

"I'll got talk to her Blaise, I swear I'll fix this. I didn't mean for this." He stumbled out of the room.

Draco found Hermione on the stairs by the library. She was crying her eyes out and he pitied her. He pitied her because Blaise was all she had, and he was taking that and because she seemed so different now than the war hero he went to school with.

"Hermione." She looked up. "I'm sorry that I've done this. I never meant to hurt you, I know Blaise is yours and he loves you more than he loves me, thats why he wants you to have kids. I'm sorry."

She ignored him and he took a deep breath before he continued.

"You... you can join us."

**First I want to apologize for taking so long. I was in the middle of Blaise and Draco's scene two weeks ago when my dog died. If you haven't seen my profile, I mentioned that it was tearing me apart and I couldn't even turn my computer on. Her name was Riza. And I'm crying as I type this again.**

**Basically, I've tried to commit suicide twice. My girlfriend comes back from work and I'm always so screwed up. Usually I'm curled up somewhere having a breakdown. One time I slit my wrists, the other time I borrowed some of her meds and mixed them with mine. She always got back in time to save me though. And she's helping me so much, even though that involves locks on everything in our apartment. And I need my knife back really bad, but I'm not going to for her.**

**I know this is short. And a cliff hanger. Sorry again.**

**I don't know when and how often I'll update this or CBTS. I'm trying, honestly. But everything reminds me of Riza. If it takes me awhile, please don't freak. ****Please don't leave me. I'll try to update.**

**Anyways, two more review replies.**

**SapninSkid: Thanks. Flashbacks are my way of filling in all the gaps in my writing. Cuz there are alot.**

**Saru: Thanks. Drao is one of my favorite characters. I always see him as being impish, and troublesome.**

**Thank you for sticking with this. All of you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Healing

**Hey babydolls. I know it's been forever and you are all annoyed that I never post and everything, I've been dealing with a lot of shit after my dog.**

**I know some of you might have been thinking it's a dumb dog, get over it, but my Riza was the one I would cuddle with after my dad came home drunk and hit me, and she was the only one I felt loved me through my whole life. When my mom left, I was 12 and I felt like everyone in the world was just going to hurt me, and she was the only one who couldn't. Riza slept in my room, so she saw me cut every night. Sometimes she would come lay on top of me, I always felt like she was trying to stop me. She was my reason for staying alive as long as I have and I can't imagine life without her, it hasn't been easy and I've been cutting again.**

**Thank you, all of you for your kind words about it, it meant so much to me and half of your reviews made me cry. Responses to them are at the end of the chapter, as usual.**

**Anyways, I knew I needed to update for you guys so I've rewritten this fifty times until it was perfect and I'm posting it before I start changing it again. I am not the owner of the Harry Potter series, or any characters/ideas relating to it. I only wish.**

**GUYS THIS IS THE THREESOME CHAPTER GO READ IT NOW!**

_Previously on Eggs:_

_"One time?" His voice cracked and Draco fought back a smirk._

_They both froze when they heard a gasp in the doorway._

_"I'll go talk to her Blaise, I swear I'll fix this. I didn't mean for this." He stumbled out of the room._

_"You... you can join us."_

Hermione's head snapped up, astonished. "Excuse me?" She asked icily, not sure if he was serious, why he was even saying it in the first place. His eyes wouldn't meet her and his cheeks were stained pink, a pink that was growing brighter with each second.

"I know it sounds totally crazy Hermione, but think about it. I need Blaise, you need Blaise. He can't choose between us, well, he chose you, but you know he needs me too. And you could learn to love me, I could learn to love you. We got along fine yesterday, we don't have to hate each other. Just give it a try." She leaned against the wall and looked at Draco, trying to find something in his face. Loyalty, maybe, honesty, maybe.

"You're fucking kidding me. You come into my home, try to steal my husband, try to take him while I'm a room away! You inconsiderate prick, you-" Hermione was interrupted by the blond man pressing his lips against hers. Her mouth shut instinctively and she tried to pull away, but he held her in place. Finally, she gave in and parted her lips slightly, allowing him access. Draco's tongue swept through her mouth, caressing her tongue and running along her teeth. Hermione was making small noises in the back of her throat; he was pretty sure they were moans rather than protests. When he finally moved off, he watched her bite her lip guiltily.

"I can't do this, I'm not gonna turn into a cheater, I won't do this to Blaise." She argued, still loyal to her husband.

"It's okay Cara, I quite liked it. And I like Draco's idea, I need you both. You can get along." Blaise moved out of the shadows of the hall, and she wondered briefly how long he had been there. He looked into her deep brown eyes, pleading, and her resistance fell. "For me?" They saw her falter and knew what she was going to choose. Draco moved forward again and this time, her lips eagerly met his. Hermione could feel his hands on her hips and when Blaise's own hand began stroking her hair, she leaned into it.

"Are you alright with this? Right now?" Draco asked, drifting his hand up her back after his mouth disconnected from hers. His eyes fell on his bedroom door and hers followed, widening. She took a deep breath, considering what they were saying.

"With sex?" They looked at her silently. "Well, there's no time like the present." They grinned at her. Blaise slipped in front of his blond lover to claim his wife's lips as his own. He picked her up swiftly, spinning her once to make her giggle. The Italian man carried her into Draco's bedroom, not the one the men had just been in but Draco's personal chambers. The blond man followed, lagging back a little until Blaise turned and gave him a reassuring smile. He dropped Hermione onto the green sheets of Draco's bed, and turned to kiss his lover.

"So, uhm. How does this work?" Hermione asked, shy and turning red. Sure, she knew the basics of gay sex, but this was completely different. Blaise looked at her steadily.

"We can have you in the middle, if you want. Either Draco or I can have you in the front and the other one in the back." He told her, trying to use gentle phrasing. Hermione gulped. Two holes, she thought. Draco noticed her uneasiness.

"Or we can start off a little easier. I know you aren't comfortable with me yet, so I can fuck Blaise while he has you?" She let out a breath at the blonds words.

"That sounds good. Someday, I'll be okay with the first but this is all new to me, I'd prefer starting slow." Hermione's cheeks were still flushed as she spoke, but she preferred the choice Draco had given her. She could learn to love him, but this was so much to handle, she didn't want it to take over her. They each pressed a kiss to her temple before turning to each other.

**DMHGBZ** **(The following section contains adult content and lots of it. If you're uncomfortable reading it, skip to the end.)**

Blaise's hands slid down Draco's torso, settling on his hips as the dark haired man drew them around to the front of his lover's robes. He fumbled inside them for a moment, releasing Draco's slacks and then pulling off his robe. Hermione caught sight of the boxers that had come down to, and her heart beat at the thought of her men, naked. Draco was revealed to her a moment later and she caught her breath. As Blaise dropped to his knees in front of the blond, she spoke up.

"Wait..." As they turned to look at her, she continued. "Can I?" Hermione said, gesturing to the nude man, who moaned at her words. Blaise got up, smirking, and let her take his place while he shed his own clothing.

She knew what to do, but was nervous about doing it with Draco. Hermione let her lips stretch over his tip, swirling her tongue around it the way she did with Blaise. He threw his head back in agony, muttering curse words under her breath and she felt proud. His hands were in her carefully curled hair, mussing it as he tugged her closer. She enveloped more of him willingly, making it about halfway before he decided to thrust into her mouth. Hermione knew enough about men to know when to pull off, if he came then he wouldn't have as much stamina for the main event. As his cursing reached an incomprehensible string of noises, she slid off him with a little pop. Draco wiped the bit of spit that had dripped from her chin, kissing her lips gratefully.

"Hermione, I have to take care of Blaise." He told her, and when they looked at the Italian man, he was clearly in need of help after their show. Draco stalked over to him, kissing him fiercely and reaching down to grope him. When they disconnected, Hermione caught the way their pupils had diluted in lust.

"Cara, your clothes-" He didn't need to say anymore, and he couldn't as his blond lover began pumping his hand around his erection. Hermione stripped down for him anyways, shedding her green dress and the black lace she had been wearing under it.

"Fuck." She heard Draco say as he looked over her. He must not have been expecting the Mudblood to look so good-not that blood mattered anymore. The two of them stood on either side of her, kissing her face and hair. Hermione could feel their hardness against her hips and she had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"You still okay?" They asked in sync and she nodded to assure them. She wanted this, she was so turned on by them. She needed them to do something. Blaise laid her down carefully on the bed and she sighed as her body hit the soft mattress. Her husband hovered over her, pressing kisses all over her, and Draco was lying next to her. His long fingers were brushing her hair behind her ear and she moaned-she was such a whore for the attention she was getting.

Hermione felt Blaise preparing her, his fingers delving into her gently and stretching her. She moaned for him to get on, and he entered her after. He thrust into her quickly, then stopped when Draco moved behind him. She curiously watched Draco stretch out Blaise's ass, curious about the way his fingers opened her husband, and when he stroked the other man's prostate, how he reacted. It was breathtaking to watch them together, and she understood why they worked so well together.

Draco finally moved to fuck Blaise, pushing his erection into him. Blaise threw his head back erotically, crying out his lovers name and begging Draco to move in him. The blond obliged him, thrusting gently. His movement shifted Blaise too, and Hermione could feel it. She groaned at the feeling, desperate for the friction of being fucked. Blaise began moving in time to Draco, they fucked her together, Draco through Blaise. It was more intense than she had ever felt and she was coming so close, just from these two men.

When Blaise pressed his lips to hers and Draco caressed her shoulder she yelled out, lifting her hips to meet them as her orgasm hit her. She heard Draco follow her into the bliss a moment after, then Blaise joined them. The three of them were panting heavily, and their bodies glistened with sweat and come and love. Her boys disconnected and fell next to her, curling against her body and draping their arms around her. She was in between them, worn out, and as they petted her skin and stroked her body she fell asleep, loving them for it.

**So, what do you guys think? Personally, I'm better at writing gay and lesbian sex than straight sex. And proud of it. I also feel like my sudden skill in erotic writing has to do with my personal sex life. That's right, I lost my lesbian virginity. Fuck yeah. So let me know what you think, just press the review button.**

**I was only going to do one more chapter, an epilogue to Eggs, but it all depends on you guys. Tell me what you want.**

**And once again, thanks for all the support you guys gave me after Riza. This is for you, I love you all.**

**Review replies:**

xodreamerskyes: Thank you for taking the time to review to me. It was one of the worst things that's ever happened to me, and I'm still not over it. I appreciate your thoughts, so much and hopefully I'll be okay to keep writing for a while.

Ilovepi: Thank you for your review. It means so much that you care and yeah, my girlfriend is helping. And I'm trying to focus on the little things. You hang in there, too. And thank you.

tfmbov18: Thank you for reviewing on Eggs, and I'm sorry about your Nixie. I understand it too and I'm working on healing. Here's more for you, and hopefully I'll be updating more often.

marmia days: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it and I'm trying. I'm hoping to be able to update more.

IGOTEAMEDWARD: My girlfriend talked me through a lot of my suicide attempts, so I'm still here. I'm cutting again though, but I'm being safe, I guess is how I'd put that. Thank you for reviewing and for caring.

xxfreexx: Thank you for your review. I have no immediate plans of leaving again, and thank you for your words.

smileylol: Thanks for reviewing. And yes. Threesome. By now you'd have read it, so I hope you liked it. I sure did.

ANONYMOUSno seriously: Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. And thank you, and really, you cried? I kinda feel proud. I would have cried to though, if I were her. No offence taken to that, I understand what you mean. She does have a special place with me, she was always there when my dad hit me and after my mom left, so she was my only family. She died of arthritis. I just hope she's happy now and she's not lonely. Cassidy says hi, and she hopes she can be enough for me.

I totally missed the typo, so it's fine. I wouldn't have noticed.

AllISayIsHello: Well, thank you. *blushes* I'm proud of it so far. I just wanted to be with her again, because my whole life she was there for me through every pain I went through, and I just couldn't not be with her. It was the hardest thing, her death and I cried for months, I still do. Thank you for your review and your thoughts.

soccersam: Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm sorry about your dog, and I hope she is okay. Thank you for caring, and I'll try working on CBTS too, but this one is more popular so I'm gonna finish it first. And I'll remember that. I'm staying alive for her now.

voldyismyfather: Thank you for reviewing, and here's more. Hope you like it.

padfootsgrl79: Thank you for your review, and for your thoughts. It was really hard for me.

love-them-all10: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it. I'm kinda better now, I don't have any suicide plans for a while and I'm gonna keep writing, cause it is a therapy for me. My girlfriend is definitely helping, so I'm hoping to update more often.

ilovefireyredheads: Thank you for your review, hopefully this was enough time to make it good. I feel bad for taking months, so you guys get sex.

Scarlettlove: Thank you for taking the time to review, and I hope you like my new chapter. You're right, it wasn't easy. I think I'm healing though. Thank you, for saying I have a gift. I try. I'm letting people in again, so hopefully I won't feel the need to die again.

Booker-10: Thank you for reviewing and for caring about me. Depression does suck, and I need so badly to get past it, despite the difficulty.

Eternally-Precious: Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I hope the new chapter is good. Also, thank you for caring about my loss. I'm healing, slowly.

Sltltsr: Thank you for reviewing, and here's a new chapter for you. I hope you like it. And yeah, he must have been adorable. All pleading and desperate.

EsemmeTresemme: Thank you for your review and your words. I've done plenty of stupid things, my shoulder has been sliced up beyond recognition. I'm trying to heal, and writing helps, so I hope you like the new chapter.

SlytherinSierra001: Thank you for reviewing. It's really hard but I'm trying to get over it. I'm hanging in, I guess and I hope you like the new chapter.

Brittz303: Merci beaucoup pour votre rèponse, c'est tres gentil de vous. Mon français est un un peu rouillé, mais je vais essayer. Je suis bien maintenant, et j'espere tu aimes le chapitre nouveau. (Does that make sense? Like I said, I'm rusty. I need practice. But thank you.)

Xxx-SuperNatureReader-xxX: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it. You actually reviewed a couple days after I said on my profile I was going to update soon, you have perfect timing. Cara is Italian for dear, it's a term of endearment that I'm incredibly fond of. Thank you for your thoughts, I'm doing better and I hope you like the chapter.


End file.
